falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Like a Bear
Verzoonium Liberation Army bomb strikes After the declaration of Martial Law in Verzoonium the VLA has striked several checkpoints and military barracks across the state. The actvisits wear military uniforms and have sophisticated equipment when compared to what one would expect of a simple militia. The bombed regions were mostly strategic points and strong leaders against the separatism, there were also murder attempts with pistols. *Mikhail Royostov's Apartament - Leader of the Liberal Party of Verzoonium, a grenade exploded in his Dinning Hall while he was having dinner with his family. *Verzoonium Imperial Party Headquarters - During a ceremony which was saluting to the new Duke and Martial Law decree, a bomb that was inside the large cake in the center of the hall exploded. Many grey eminences of the party that were responsible for delaying the entire unrest in the state are dead. Among them Joseph Barashkov, Yuri Gavarin, Nicholas Surovov and Petyr Karavich. The leader of the Imperial Party was not present. *The Federal Representative's Official Car - After getting back from routine maintenance the Representative's Car exploded while awaiting for the Duke to come back from his many affairs, only the driver was killed. *A group of Federal Soldiers that landed at Zarantin's military airport were shot by men dressed as Falleentium military men. They were all killed after 4 hours of gunfight. Eleven VLA men were killed or committed suicide another seven Falleen soldiers and guards of the airport were either killed or wounded, two civilians were wounded. *Corrintrin - At one of the many checkpoints a truck was stopped by Traffic police, it was found at least 100 kg of explosives inside the truck. The driver tried to shoot at the police but was eventually shot. Among the driver's belongings there were found plans to explode the Royal Palace with help of a few employees. *Many newly set checkpoints across Verzarent's border, bomb cars and grenades have been used against stations. So far 9 officers were killed and 11 civilians. *There are investigations being carried on and the VLA apparently made their own uniforms as some are not exactly like the official uniforms, while others are. The uniforms apparently were taken from one of the many raids the VLA made across barracks and depots. The Unrest Has Turned Into Chaos With the VLA extremists attacking everyone who supported the Empire, the Empire declaring Martial Law, the common citzens have went out in the streets demanding the Imperial Forces to leave and the VLA to put their actions down. It was mostly a peaceful manifest at Zarantin, around 300 thousand people gathered in the streets. Verzoonium's State Chancellor was leading the protest himself. Verzoonium's Secretary of Security has resigned his office after 15 years on role. He stated: "We have never dealt with such attitude in all of our history. The symptoms of this were shown and reported year after year. And now it is here. Many of these rebels and protesters are our children, our parents and our brothers. I will not order a single police or guard to beat our own family, therefore, I accuse myself of incompetence and emotionally involved with the situation, I am officially resigning." Moral Strike Verzoonium major cities are now flooding with flyers supporting the VLA, many written "The Royal Family is Next" and "We Will Stand Like A Bear!". Around 9% of local forces have asked for dismissal or resignation after the Secretary of Security resignation. Verzarent Condemns Bombings The turmoil that is roaring among Verzarent's cousins has called attention of their Prime Minister who called the situation "Shameful" and didn't comment on the current Martial Law over the state. Category:The Imperial Military